


Shopping

by Scarred_Neptinite



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Genderfluid Loki, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 22:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20379019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarred_Neptinite/pseuds/Scarred_Neptinite
Summary: anonymous  asked:Would you be up for writing Genderfluid Loki being taken clothes shopping by a a supportive reader?





	Shopping

You smile at your now girlfriend. “Loki, you know I find you beautiful as a man or woman. You have nothing to fear with me.”

Loki looks at you, still a little weary. “Are you sure, (Y/n)?”

“Yes, more than sure!” You grin. “Now, you can’t keep borrowing my clothes. Let’s go shopping.” You take her hand and lead her toward the shops.

Loki chuckles. “Yes, dear. I know you’re right.” She kisses your head. “And I think I’m a bit taller than you, dear.” Loki smirks.

You smile and help her pick out clothes. “Ready? Go try them on, and I’ll be here.” You hand her the clothes. Loki nervously nods and starts trying on clothes. She comes out and you blush.

“What?” Loki looks down and looks in the mirror. “Everything okay?” You kiss her.

“Yes, yes, sorry. You’re just…amazing.” You blush. “Does everything fit?”

“Yes, dear.” She grins and kisses your cheek. “Next I think underwear is next on the list.” She whispers in your ear.

You flush. “Uh, yeah…yeah.”

Loki laughs and walks back to change. She pays and you lead her to another store known for underwear. Loki smirks and teases you by picking up thongs, corsets, and other lingerie. You are trying not to blush the entire time and follow her around. “Dear, are you alright?” She kisses your head.

“Yeah, I’m…just thinking about date nights now…and surprises.” You kiss her. “I know you’re teasing me on purpose.”

“It’s too easy not to.” Loki grins. After a few hours of shopping you both make it back to your room. “You’re the sweetest person ever.” She kisses you. “Thank you for going with me.”

“Of course, Loki.” You smile. “Thank you for trusting me enough.” You hug her. “I love you.”

“I love you too, (Y/n).” Loki sighs. “Thank you for everything.”


End file.
